Des pates à minuit
by starck29
Summary: Hermione, des pâtes, la nuit ... qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?


_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ L'OS qui va suivre est né d'un délire sur le Discord "La folie des fanfics", et dont le géniteur est Aludra, pour toute réclamation il faudra s'adresser à lui ^^. Il s'agit d'une histoire de pâtes, à minuit. Aludra, Angelica R, bev28 et LycorisSnape ont également écrits un OS, plus ou moins long, suite à ce ... défi ? Délire ? Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review._

**Des pâtes à minuit**

Il était près de minuit ce soir-là lorsque Hermione referma le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et qu'elle se leva de son fauteuil. Elle avait une subite envie de manger des coquillettes. Heureusement, elle en avait toujours à disposition dans son appartement. Elle posa son livre sur la petite table basse et se dirigea vers la gazinière. Elle sortit une casserole, la remplit d'eau et la mit sur le feu. La lionne attendit que l'eau bouille, contemplant son vieux badge de préfète, comme un souvenir du passé. Elle n'avait pas fait sa septième année à Poudlard après la guerre, préférant passer directement, et réussir, les concours d'entrée à Sainte-Mangouste. Depuis, elle avait peu à peu perdu contact avec Harry et Ron. Ils se voyaient encore pour les repas au Terrier, mais guère plus.

Alors que ses coquillettes finissaient de cuire, quelqu'un toqua à à l'entrée. Elle coupa la gazinière et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Face à elle se trouvait Pansy Parkinson. La brune était coiffée de deux couettes brunes tenues par des chouchous roses. Elle n'avait ni boucles d'oreilles ni maquillage. Ses habits se composaient d'une jupe noire assez légère qui lui arrivait presque jusqu'aux genoux et d'une petite veste bleue nuit. Elle portait des collants d'un blanc terne et des chaussures noires. Hermione se décala et la laissa entrer, elle avait le visage baissé.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Ou bien tu as faim ? Je viens de préparer des coquillettes.

\- Oui merci, répondit-elle mécaniquement

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent autour de la petite table de la lionne. Cette dernière fit venir leur repas et leurs couverts d'un coup de baguette puis elles se servirent.

\- C'est mon plat préféré les coquillettes, dit Pansy pour essayer d'engager la conversation

\- J'en ai toujours sous la main, au cas où.

\- Et ça t'arrive fréquemment de les préparer à presque minuit ?

\- Et toi ? Tu débarques souvent à l'improviste chez tes anciens ennemis ?

\- Je … plus tard Granger s'il te plaît.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. En tout cas, tes pâtes sont très bonnes, sache-le.

\- Merci Parkinson.

\- Pansy.

\- Hermione, répondit la Gryffondore

La brune éclata de rire, d'un rire communicatif, et fut rapidement suivie par la maîtresse des lieux. Une fois calmées, les deux filles reprirent leur repas là où il s'était arrêté. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que l'on a quitté Poudlard ? murmura la brune

\- On a changé, on a muris et on s'est pardonnées, au fond de nous même.

Une fois leur assiettes terminées, Hermione les posa dans l'évier et leur fit chauffer deux thés. C'était son péché mignon, le thé. En l'occurrence, celui-ci était goût grenade-coco. Elle en servit deux tasses très chaudes, Pansy était toujours silencieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Pansy ?

\- Je me suis rendue compte que … que ma vie a toujours été un mensonge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione en buvant une gorgée de son thé

\- Je … je suis lesbienne, et mariée à Drago. J'ai demandé le divorce … qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

\- Rien, tu as pris la bonne décision Pansy.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple.

\- Rien n'est jamais simple, lui dit la lionne

Quand elles eurent fini leur thé, Hermione lança un sort sur la vaisselle pour qu'elle se lave toute seule, c'était Molly qui le lui avait appris. Puis vint un silence gêné, Hermione recevait très peu, encore moins dans ces conditions là. La brune semblait aussi perdue qu'elle, ça ne devait pas être une habitude non plus pour elle de déranger les gens à plus de minuit.

\- Tu veux que je te prépare le canapé pour que tu restes dormir ? proposa la Gryffondore

\- À vrai dire, murmura la brune avec un sourire carnassier tout en s'approchant d'elle, j'ai envie d'autre chose.

Délicatement, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa timidement. Hermione, d'abord surprise, finit par répondit à son baiser. Il devint de moins en moins timides, et elle ellesbne se séparèrent que lorsqu'elles n'eurent plus d'air.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la brune, je devais au moins te le dire.

\- Comment …

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, tu as toujours eu cette espèce d'aura autour de toi, une aura des plus attrayante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai … j'ai cessé d'aimer Drago … mais lorsque je l'ai quitté c'est à toi que je pensais Hermione.

\- Pansy, murmura la lionne, je … je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Tu pourrais dire oui ? tenta l'autre jeune femme pour plaisanter

\- Oui. Je … je veux bien que l'on essaye, toutes les deux. Et si jamais ça ne marche pas, et bien, on n'aura pas de regrets.

Cette nuit, les deux anciennes ennemies dormirent ensemble, se tenant mutuellement chaud.


End file.
